


Cinematic Kiss

by amberhan



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, M/M, Madancy, Making Out, Non-Canon Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, maybe is canon who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Mads go further in an intimate scene of a movie they are shooting together. Things go further than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write a RPF but here I am lol  
> This is my first RPF, I hope you like it! You know, Madancy feelings are just very strong these days.  
> Also this is just fictional, I have nothing to do with their real lives xDD

 

\---X---

 

          **M** ads back was large, muscled and every centimeter where Hugh's hands went on, the Englishman could feel every curve of that Danish's back. The kiss between those two actors was passionate and their bodies rubbed against each other under that blanket. Both gasped and moaned with pleasure as their bodies shivered at their own touches. Mads was over Hugh, kissing his neck while Hugh moaned deliciously, involving Mads in his arms.

 

          'Hmm... Mads...' Hugh moaned, with eyes closed, while appreciating the Danish teasing on his neck.

 

          Mads moved his face away for a moment, panting, and looked at Hugh.

 

          'Mads?' Mikkelsen asked a bit confused.

 

          Hugh opened his eyes and looked at Mikkelsen that was on top of him and soon realized the gaffe that he had just committed.

 

          'Cut!!' Said the director behind the cameras on the set.

 

          Mads grinned at this. The English realized the Danish's amusement, making his face blush. Hugh looked away right after, trying to not look more embarrassed that he already was.

 

          Both actors then, who were lying in that bed, looked at the director who had just approached.

 

          'It's Mike, Hugh!'

 

          'I-I know... I'm sorry... just got distracted...' Said Hugh lying in that bed under Mads, trying to hide his blushed face behind Mads arm.

 

          _What the hell, Hugh._ Hugh thought to himself. Gladly Mads seemed to have enjoyed this? Or maybe he had found this a bit funny? Anyway, it was better than if he had found this awkward or uncomfortable.

 

          'Can't we just use the scene and record the audio after?' Mikkelsen asked, trying to not make Hugh feel so guilty for ruining the scene.

 

          Hugh looked at his friend and smiled gently by his kindness.

 

          'No... It would lose authenticity.' Said the director, while the makeup team straightened Mads hair.

 

          'Well, I don't mind doing this scene several times, you know... at all.' He said joking, looking back at Hugh.

 

          Hugh chuckled, shaking his head negatively, looking away to the side, feeling slightly shy by that mild flirtation of Mads, even if it was just a joke. The director laughed and went back to his sit.

 

          'Okay, let's do it again!'

 

          Mads turned to kiss Hugh's neck to continue the scene. Hugh felt his whole body shiver, making him close his eyes and moan softly while trying to focus on the scene to not miss that again.

 

          'Action!'

 

          'Hmm... Mike...' Hugh groaned, panting as he grabbed Mads hair.

 

          'You are everything to me, James...' Said Mads panting, while kissing Hugh's neck.

 

          Mads then turned to look at Hugh's eyes and both kissed. It was supposed to be a cinematic kiss... but those two really enjoyed to go further on their _acts_.

 

          Their lips met and after a while, both allowed their tongues being introduced into each other's mouths. Mads put a hand up to Hugh's nape, leading it to his curls, stroking them with his fingertips. The Englishman put a hand on Mads waist and pulled him closer, making his hip touch his. None of that was in the script, and it didn't need to be. The description was simple: 'sex scene, hot kisses', the rest was up to the actors. But things went a little further than expected.

 

          Mads groaned when Hugh pulled his hip closer to his, making their bottom parts brush slightly against each other. Of course none of them were completely naked, they were wearing shorts, but even then there was a brief friction in that region during the performance. And no one would ever know about this as there was a blanket covering their hips. During the kiss they both laughed because of that secret and intimate moment.

 

          'Hell yeah! Keep going, guys!' Said the director, unaware about what was really going on. For him, the two of them were just playing extremely well.

 

          Both moved their faces away and stared at each other's eyes, panting, while their bodies moved, as if acting a penetration. The friction began to leave the two half hard and both felt it. Hugh groaned as Mads pressed his hip a little harder against his, making him grab the Danish's nape and pull him closer for one more kiss.

 

          The director was impressed with the realism of the scene. It was like if they were aroused for real. _Haha. Oh you know nothing, director._

 

          After some hot snogging acting, supposedly cinematographic, the director seemed satisfied with the scene.

 

          'Cut!' The director said.

 

          But Mads and Hugh continued to kiss. The director repeated the word for a second time, louder, believing that the actors had not heard. Mads then turned his face away, gasping, and he didn't even know if he was gasping for the play or not. But Hugh raised his head a little, trying to keep their mouths connected, with his hand on Mikkelsen's nape, pulling him back, not wanting that 'cinematic' kiss to end. Mads almost returned to kiss him, but he remembered that the director had said 'cut' twice, then Mads forced a little more, moving away from Hugh's face. Hugh seemed to understand and went back to rest his head on the pillow, wailing with a sigh. Mads then smiled at his English _friend_ , feeling extremely amused by what they have just done, then he simply gave a peck on Dancy's mouth, supposedly just for fun. Hugh wasn't expecting that then he laughed shyly and excited at this, biting his lower lip.

 

          'Can we do this again?' Mads asked looking at the director, "joking".

 

          The director and the crew on the set laughed, mostly unaware about those two.

 

\---X---


End file.
